Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing
|castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = |mostvotesreceived = Ece Bapcum (13) |mostidolsfound = Ece Bapcum (4) |mostindividualimmunitywins = Alex Sharp (3) |mosttribalsattended = Ece Bapcum Emma Lord (11) |fanfavorite = Emma Lord |returnees = Alex Sharp (Season 1) Lexi Cassano (Back Bay Brawl) Emma Lord (Season 3) Conor Clark (Husky Highlands) }}Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing is the fifth season of the Survivor Northeastern series. It features eighteen players spread out amongst two starting tribes, Charybdis and Azure.The season was won by Alex Sharp, who defeated Caitlyn Ark and Lindsey Amazeen by a vote of 4-2-1. This is the second and final season hosted by Rob Mennuti. Twists Returning Players: '''Four returning players, one from each of the first four Survivor Northeastern seasons, were a part of the eighteen person cast. '''No Schoolyard Pick: The newbies were divided into two tribes by production rather than a schoolyard pick. However, once the two tribes of newbies were set, the castaways decided which returnees they wanted on their tribe. Tribe Swap: '''At Final 15, the two original tribes were divided into three tribes. '''Double Elimination: At Final 14, only the challenge winner would be immune from tribal council. Legacy Advantage: A legacy advantage was assigned randomly to Emma Lord at the beginning of the game. This advantage served as a hidden immunity idol, but was only valid at the final 10 or final 6 tribal councils. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'April Sim' IR & Cultural Anthropology Major | | rowspan=3 | | rowspan=8 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Michael Laposata' Computer Science Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jason Hirsch' Behavioral Neuroscience Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lexi Cassano' Biology Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Dana Gajewski' Undeclared | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lauren Aquino' Graphic Design Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Andy Brady' Health Sciences Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emerson Campbell' Landscape Architecture Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Conor Clark' Journalism Major | | | rowspan=10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Chase Preston' Managerial Information Systems Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Zaid Khan' Electrical Engineering Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ghalia Belmrah' French Woman | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Milo Baker' Political Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ece Bapcum' Behavioral Neuroscience Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emma Lord' Linguistics Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lindsey Amazeen' Marketing and Accounting Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Caitlyn Ark' Biology and Math Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Sharp' Media and Screen Studies Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |} Voting Chart Links List of Challenges played on Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Category:Twists Category:Castaways Category:Episode Guide Category:Voting History